Let's Be Friends
by xSNSDT-ARASooyoungBoramFanx
Summary: Logan loves somebody special in his life, James! He begins to write a song and with Kelly and Carlos's Help his song comes true! A Special Thanks to Emily Osment, for writing the song inspiring this story! JAGAN!


_** Note; I do not own big time rush, as much as I want to, I don't. I do not own any characters of BTR. ENJOY! I Don't Own Let's Be Friends by Emily Osment. Watch the Music Video and Support Emily Osment**_

Let's Be Friends

Logan sat on his bed, thinking about someone, a special someone, but unfortunaly that person didn't like him back, that person was James Diamond. James only saw Logan as a best friend, a brother, and Logan hated that. Logan fell back on his bed as he thought to himself "_Why? Why don't you love me James?_" At that moment, James walked into the room. "Hey Logan! What'cha doing?" James called. Logan sat up from his bed and smiled at James. "_My day just got better_" Logan thought. "Nothing, just thinking of a song idea." Logan said. James sat next to Logan. "Well, how does it go?" James asked. "I don't know, I mean I'm just thinking it James!" Logan said loudly. "Well, I better hear it later; I bet it's a great song. After I hear it, I'm gonna ask you a special question, okay. I'm going to the store" James said spinning his keys on his finger "You want anything?" James said with a cute look on his face."Nah, I'm good." Logan said smiling. "Alright, well, see you later." James said leaving Logan's Room. Logan smiled, "_I would tell you who the song is about, and it's just that you may not be my friend anymore if I tell you."_ Logan thought to himself.

Logan went into the living room to see Carlos sitting on the couch watching T.V. Logan went up to Carlos and smiled his cute smile. Carlos looked up and sighed, "What do you want?" Carlos asked. "Why would you think I would want something?" Logan said chuckling nervously. "You do that cute smile every time you want me to do something." Carlos said. Logan smiled and said "Look, I need help writing a song, I got some of the lyrics, but I need a tune, and your good with that kind of stuff, so will you help me?" Carlos stood up and smiled. "Sure, I'll help; I mean I owe you one after you got me and Kendall together." Carlos and Logan left for Roque Records.

After a while, Logan and Carlos went to Roque Records, Gustavo wasn't there, but Kelly was. Kelly was glad to help Carlos and Logan work the music board. After a while Logan had sung the Background vocals, Kelly and Carlos mixed the music and made it perfect. Logan asked Kelly if she could burn the song on a C-D, and Kelly was glad to burn it for him. Logan and Carlos were about to leave, when Kelly asked if she could go with them. Logan and Carlos agreed to it and they all left to the apartment.

-A While Later!- -

Kelly, Carlos and Logan walked into their apartment to see Kendall and James sitting on the couch talking. Logan walked to the living room and smiled at James. "James, the song is ready. It took a lot of preparation and Kelly and Carlos helped. I hope you like it." Logan said smiling. He nodded to Kelly; she walked over to the DVD player and pushed play. Kendall, James, Carlos and Kelly went silent as the music began.

Hey, what's your name?  
I think I like you. Come a little closer now.  
Wait, what'd you say? Is that your boyfriend?  
Think I'll be turning that around.  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna know what it would feel like?

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down.

Hey, let me flip though the pages to something outrageous.  
Potentially maybe it could be more.  
But don't get your hopes up, first let's just hook up.  
Maybe you'll be what I'm looking for.  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna?  
Don't you wanna know what it would feel like?

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down.

You got my permission.  
Don't need no admission.  
Cause I'm on a mission.

You got my attention.  
There's no need to mention.  
The way...  
The way you feel.

Cause you're in my vision.  
I need a decision.  
So take a position.

There's no need to question.  
My every intention.  
Cause this...  
Cause this is real.

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down. 

Let's be friends so we can make out.  
You're so hot let me show you around.  
I see what I want and I wanna play.  
Everyone knows I'm getting my way.  
It doesn't matter what you say.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down, down, down.  
I'm knocking you down.

The room went silent as Logan finished the song. Logan put on his nervous face "_Oh man! The song was terrible"_ Logan thought. He was about to walk away in silence when Kendall, Kelly and Carlos went crazy. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" They said in unison. Logan liked their opinion, but the only opinion he cared about was James's Opinion. James was smirking, and Logan didn't know if it was the _That-Was-Good _Smirk or the _That-was-so-stupid-it-was-laughable _Smirk. "Logan, this is definitely going into the Big Time Rush Album, this is your first Solo song, well not solo, but you'll have more solo parts than the rest of the group, well I mean you'll be the Kendall of this song if this was a different song." Kelly said. "What?" Carlos, Logan and Kendall said in unison. "I mean, you'll sing the verses and Kendall, Carlos and James will sing the Chorus with you. Do you get it now?" Kelly asked. "Yeah, I think I do." Logan said nodding his head. "Kendall, Carlos, come with me to go talk to Gustavo about this new song. Logan needs to rest his voice." Kelly said smiling and Logan. Kelly, Carlos and Kendall walked out the door of the apartment, leaving Logan alone with James.

James patted the seat next to him. Logan nervously sat next to James. "So, who did you write it about?" James asked in a sexy tone. "Umm… I wrote it about…Camille! Yeah, Camille." Logan said smiling. "Really, are you sure it's not about me?" James asked. "No, if you listen to the lyrics I sing 'Is that your boyfriend? Think I'll be turning that around' It isn't about you." Logan said in his smart ass tone. "Well it could be, I mean I am Bisexual, Logan." James said. "_James is Bisexual? Since when…Holy crap this is amazing!" _Logan thought. "You're….your….bisexual?" Logan asked slowly. "Of course Logie, I mean I'm irresistible to guys and girls, and some of the guys here are super sexy, how couldn't I be bisexual." James said smirking. "And Logan, I see how you look at me; I know your crushing on me. Truth be told, I kind of like you to Logan." James said to a shaking Logan. "Okay, Okay, you caught me, the song is about you, James!" Logan said to a smirking James. "Logan, if I'm quoting your song right, you sang 'let's be friends, so we can make out, your so hot, let me show you around.' Am I right?" James asked. "Yeah, that's what I said." Logan said. And by surprise, James put his hands on Logan's Cheeks and pulled Logan close to him, their lips touched and Logan felt sparks. Logan was in the heat of the moment and he began to move his lips, and so did James. "_God this feels so amazing."_ Logan thought. Logan and James finally let go of each other to breathe.

"James…that…was…wonderful." Logan said smiling. James chuckled and gave a quick kiss to Logan. "Thanks for the song." James said smiling. "Your welcome….so does that mean were…" Logan asked in his clueless face. James got up from the couch" Yes Logan, we are now officially Boyfriends. Now come on I'm tired and if you don't hurry up, you won't get to sleep with me in my bed." Logan bolted up and hugged his new boyfriend, "I love you James." Logan said in his cute voice. "I love you too Logan, now let's go I'm tired." James said smiling. Logan and James walked into the room they shared and both got on James's bed. James wrapped his arms around Logan. Logan felt so safe with James by his side. They both fell asleep, dreaming about their future together.

**Sorry for the sappy ending, but I love the story so much right now! SUPPORT EMILY OSMENT WHO'S SONG ISPIRED THIS STORY! Rate and Review, favorite me and this story! Thank you!**


End file.
